Most window coverings, such as horizontal blinds, have pull cords to adjust the height of the window covering. The blind comprises a plurality of equally spaced, parallel, horizontal slats or louvers. The pull cords generally extend downwardly from a headrail assembly positioned within or behind a valance assembly adjacent the top of the window being covered. In traditional configurations, the cord assembly which raises and lowers the bottommost slat or sill rail of the window covering is a closed-loop. The closed-loop has two cords extending downwardly from the headrail which meet to form a U-shape or loop. One of the downwardly extending cords adjusts the horizontal positioning of the bottommost slat or sill rail of the window covering, while the other cord adjusts the other end of the same slat or sill rail. To maintain the window covering in a horizontal position, or level, while at the same time adjusting the height of the bottommost slat or sill rail, both cords must be pulled simultaneously with equal force.
Unfortunately, pull cords present dangers for small children. Small children have been known to play with the pull cords by pulling on the cords or putting the cords in their mouths. Very small children often play with the pull cords because their cribs may be placed next to a window covering with such cords. When children play with the pull cords, their heads may become entangled in the cords or they playfully place their heads through the pull cords. As a result, children have been injured by the pull cords; they have fallen out of their cribs while being held above the floor by the closed-loop pull cords.
One way to prevent the danger is to eliminate the closed-loop pull cord. However, closed-loop pull cords are desirable as they easily adjust the height of the window covering while maintaining the window covering in a horizontal position. To solve this problem, releasably interconnected fasteners, or safety tassels, have been developed. The fasteners attach to the end of each pull cord and establish a closed-loop between the pull cords, allowing the cords to separate if a sufficient force, such as the weight of a child, is applied to the fastener.